


Honesty

by SLRob



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Episode s1e4 Of Banquets Bastards and Burials, its my first fic so go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLRob/pseuds/SLRob
Summary: A conversation between the Queen and the Witcher.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Honesty

While they sit together Queen Calanthe asks Geralt “Is it true what they say about your kind? That mutating you took away your ability to feel emotions?”  
For a moment Geralt is shocked, you’d never see it in his face though. “No... It isn’t.”  
She smirks and says, “Elaborate.”  
“That’s just something you tell yourselves to feel better about letting your young boys be experimented on and mutated then sending them off to kill your monsters. You treat us like we’re less than you and use the excuse that we can’t feel.” Geralt says just loud enough for her to hear.  
The Queen is shocked by his boldness but respects the honesty of his words.


End file.
